worldsgreatestheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
"Try not. DO or do not. There is no try." ~ Yoda on Dagobah Yoda is a major character in Star Wars. He is portrayed by Frank Oz. Yoda is a 66 cm tall, 900 year old Jedi Master ranking as the high general of all Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars. He has appeared in five of the six Star Wars films but won't feature in the sequel trilogy due to his death in Episode VI. During his time as a Jedi he has trained over 11 other Jedis as Padawans including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Mace Windu. Personality Yoda is one of the most powerful force uses in history. He can effortlessly disarm the powerful Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress, who was known to have defeated Jedi Council Masters, with a simple gesture and in addition, Master Yoda was capable of easily enter into the minds of others and decipher their thoughts with great precision. Yoda was capable of extreme telekinetic feats, such as lifting enormous objects with the Force, including an X-Wing in Episode IV. To his students, the elfin luminary Yoda could appear as either very strict or like a grandfatherly figure, testing them to mental and physical extremes one moment and showing warmth the next. Students often strongly disagreed with him at first, but gradually came to understand his attitudes. Star Wars: Episode I Yoda only appears in the Jedi Council on Coruscant where he says that 'Anakin is too old to be trained'. Star Wars: Episode II After a second assassination attempt on Padme Amidala, Yoda suggests that Padme should be put under the protection of Anakin Skywalker. Later on in the film, Yoda and his Clone Army save the two Jedi and Padme on Geonosis, starting the Battle of Geonosis. He again saves the two Jedi from Count Dooku's traps this time dueling with the Sith himself before he flees. Star Wars: Episode III Anakin speaks to Yoda about his visions of someone close to him dying but then he begins to lose faith in the Jedi. When Order 66 is declared, Yoda is on Kashyyyk and senses that his troops will kill him. He swiftly kills the pair before escaping with Chewbacca and Tarfful. He and Obi-Wan Kenobi, travel to Coruscant to see if any Jedis are left. He recieves a hologram saying that Anakin is the killer. There, (off-screen) Yoda duels with Palpatine before fleeing to Dagobah as hundreds of troops enter. Star Wars: Episode V Yoda is mentioned on Hoth by Obi-Wan Kenobi saying that Luke should go and train with him. Later on Dagobah, Luke turns up but is in denial as a small, green alien appears. Yoda lifts Luke's X-Wing out of the swamp, before Luke realises that Yoda is a great Jedi Master. Yoda has a gruesome training session with Luke before he departs to go and save his friends, despite Yoda disagreeing. Star Wars: Episode VI Luke returns to Dagobah to resume training only to find Yoda critically ill due to old age. Yoda talks about the Dark Side and how it can 'consume you' like Luke's father Anakin. Yoda dies peacefully in his hut. During the climax of the film Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker appear as spirits to Luke Skywalker. Gallery Yoda CW.jpg Yoda E I.jpg Master Yoda.jpg Yoda Swamp.jpg Yoda Force.jpg SW Yoda.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Jedi Heroes Category:Experienced Heroes Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Heroes which have appeared in LEGO Games Category:Died with Honour Category:Pure Good